


Wish

by iseula



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iseula/pseuds/iseula
Summary: Because for once, they were normal people. Rokunami if you squint





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea where Naminé wishes for a normal life and it comes true, but I wasn't sure how to write an entire chaptered fanfic based on it. Instead I wrote a little oneshot. Tell me what you think!

one

Naminé stared out the window. From what she could see Twilight Town was beautiful. Well, she couldn't see much, but that's besides the point. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and sighed. It was hopeless. There was no way DiZ would allow her to go outside.

She sat down in her chair and sifted through her sketchpad. Drawings of Sora, Riku, and Kairi flooded her vision. They were childish, yes, but they were hers. It was all Naminé had.

"I wish I could live a normal life too," she muttered to herself.

Maybe then she could be friends with Sora. Maybe she'd live in a nice house. Maybe she'd go to school. Maybe she'd have friends other than Sora. Maybe she'd be wanted. Maybe she'd have it all.

Maybe.

The sad thing about maybe's was that they hardly ever came true.

This was her life and this was how it would always be. She'd always be stuck behind the same white walls longing to go out and meet people and experience new things, but she was a nobody. Nobodies didn't have hearts. They were empty shells. That's what DiZ told her anyways.

Sometimes she wished DiZ was wrong.

two

She remembered his promise to her. They would be friends, he said. A bitter laugh escaped her lips at that thought.

How? a voice in her head chimed. How will you be friends when he doesn't even remember you? Naminé's grip on her pencil tightened. No, she shouldn't be thinking like that. it didn't help. Then what does? the voice said. It felt like the whole world was mocking her as she drew. As if they were laughing at her while she stood front and center in her tiny, little cage.

Naminé decided right then and there that she would meet Roxas.

three

Twilight Town was quaint.

Naminé looked around at all the frozen faces. She wondered what they would say if they saw her, but they never would. Even if they were real people, they most likely wouldn't pay her any mind. She was nothing but a speck of dust in all the worlds. Her existence meant nothing.

That's when she saw him; Sora's other half. He had windswept hair, a chiseled jaw, and Sora's bright blue eyes. She smiled and walked towards him.

"Hello, Roxas."

four

It was the end of the line for her.

Naminé stared back at Kairi. She saw so much and so little of herself in her other. As she looked at Kairi, she felt an ache in her chest. It startled her.

Was this what it meant to be whole?

As she took Kairi's hand, she wondered if she truly didn't have a heart.

five

Kairi's heart was full of warmth. That was the first thing Naminé noticed. The second thing she noticed was the source of the warmth; Kairi's light. It flitted about everywhere and tickled her when it found it's way towards the blonde.

Maybe she could get used to this.

six

It happened so quickly she could hardly think. She's in Kairi's heart and in one instant in a completely different world. For just a moment, she felt lonely. The same loneliness she felt at Castle Oblivion crept up on her, but then Sora's there.

Before he arrived, she sifted through his memories and found a link to Terra.

It was the least she could do as she was only a heart now.

The next thing she knew, she was in Radiant Garden being whisked away by Riku. While they are on the gummiship, she began to wonder where Roxas was. He was the person she wanted to see the most.

seven

When she finally saw Roxas, she almost tripped over herself running toward him. He looks just as she remembered him.

She repeated the same phrase: "Hello, Roxas."

He smiled at her and she smiled back because for once, they were normal people.

Maybe wishes do come true after all.


End file.
